


Not A Request

by TheHappyRabbit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst and Humor, Battle, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyRabbit/pseuds/TheHappyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not A Request
> 
> Chapter: Proogue
> 
> Verse: G1 with hints of Prime and Movieverse
> 
> Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, sexual references, m/m
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 325
> 
> Total Word Count: 325
> 
> Beta Reader: RevyCaitEll (FF.net)

“It was not a _request_ , Hook.”

 

The Decepticon medic felt a chill run down his spinal struts as those deep red optics narrowed.

 

He would normally have agreed with anything his leader ordered, unless it really went against his medical opinion, and even then he would choose his words _very_ carefully. Now, though, he felt cold. What little morals he had screamed at him to deny his leader.

 

But of course, Megatron was right and even though the warlord expressed full confidence Hook could see the hesitation, the dislike towards his own orders.

 

It was very un-Megatron-like, and it scared Hook to pit.

 

Chances were that there would be maybe two, three at the most if they were lucky, unlucky for those who were both blessed and cursed.

 

Hook sighed, rubbed his forehelm on the back of his arm.

 

Soundwave watched quietly from Megaton’s side, Primus knows what was going through the blue mech’s mind. He could have even _suggested_ it for all Hook knew.

 

“Yes Sir.” He replied.

 

Megatron nodded. “I know you do not like this, neither do I, but what else can we do.”

 

Hook nodded. “I’ll get started as soon as I’m ready, Sir”

 

“Good. Start with the higher ranking mechs first and work down. Tell them it’s a regular check up due to the outbreak of a virus within the troops.”

 

Hook frowned. “Sir, does that include…” He trailed off, he wouldn’t dare ask such a thing of _Megatron_ of all mechs.

 

Megatron smirked, optics glinting knowingly. “No, myself and Soundwave are not eligible for my plans. As we were gladiators we have already been checked. But you will start with my Second in Command.”

 

Hook huffed. That should be fun. Luckily Starscream was a seeker so that meant chances of him actually fitting criteria were even less then any grounders. Starscream would never submit to such a thing.

 

Hook bowed as Megatron opened a com link to his Second.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not A Request
> 
> Chapter 1: Reunion
> 
> Verse: G1 with hints of Prime and Movieverse
> 
> Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, sexual references, m/m
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 5,950
> 
> Total Word Count: 6,275
> 
> Beta Reader: RevyCaitEll (FF.net)
> 
> Edited 7/04/16

How was one supposed to get results if his time was always being stolen by those around him?

Skywarp whined into his faceplate, not quite begging but certainly lacking any dignity. Starscream sneered in disgust at his trine mate's foolishness.

"Go to Hook!"

Skywarp just rolled his helm to the side with a moan. "But I can't go to him! He can't keep his mouth plates shut!"

"Then you two should get along."

The tri-coloured mech felt no sympathy for the purple seeker, it was his own fault after all. Why would Skywarp even think that he cared? Yeah, they were Trine… kinda, but that didn't mean that he could just pop up whenever and share his petty problems. He wasn't the one getting beaten every other day for being smarter and oh so right when your leader wasn't.

"But Starscream!"

Starscream growled, bunching his fists. "There are check ups ordered anyway, just go Warp!"

"Check ups? " Thundercracker asked from his position sprawled out on a chair. "Why?"

Starscream paused. Going to Hook that morning had interrupted his plans, slowing his progress on his latest project. At the time he hadn't thought much on it, after Megatron so politely asked him to go for one. He hadn't thought to ask why. It wasn't Decepticon policy to look after a soldier's health… So why the sudden change?

Then there was the look Hook had given him, the nervousness, the lack of teasing and the tension. The resident medic was worried about something, really worried.

A spike of anger shot through him. If something important was going on then why in the pit wasn't he notified? What if there was some virus spreading through the lower ranks? What if it was serious? As second to none other than Megatron he was entitled to know!

And Hook, he looked in no way relieved when he had checked Starscream; in fact he had looked surprised. Was he infected with something?

This was all Megatron's fault!

"Starscream?"

The brightly coloured seeker jumped and snapped a quick and nervous "What?" at his blue trine mate.

Thundercracker had moved closer to the pair, laying a servo on Skywarp's wing as he searched Starscream's face with worry.

Starscream's optics darted to Skywarp. "What caused your injury?

The purple mech frowned. "Brawl. Prank went wrong. I told you this not ten earth minutes ago!"

Starscream just shrugged as Thundercracker's optics dimmed in response to an incoming com.

"What is it?” Starscream asked.

"Check up." Was the only response before the blue mech turned to leave.

"Ask Hook why we are going through these so called check ups, will you? And don't leave till you get an answer."

The blue mech nodded before stepped through the door.

Starscream turned back to large red pleading optics.

"No!"

XxXxXxX

‘Surprised’ was one word Soundwave could have used to described Megatron's reaction, but then he would be understating the fact that the most powerful emotion was in fact lust. If one could even classify such basic desire as an emotion rather than an instinctual response.

Of course the silver mech tried to cover it with disgust, a sneer parting his lips and baring his fangs but Soundwave only rolled his optics in response to the charade, unbeknownst to his Lord of course.

Megatron reread the report delivered by Hook minutes before. Four designations were listed on the pale screen of the datapad. Just four. Not bad considering they had only 200 mechs with them on earth, including the work and labour crews who maintained the Nemesis and were no good for combat due to their small size and delicate servos.

One name had actually come from Shockwave's report on Cybertron, even though he had less than twenty mechs that weren't drones working for him.

They had one crew mech, one soldier, one of Shockwave's scientists and last but not least, a Seeker.

Hook had been most surprised about the Seeker but then again, it was very rare for a Seeker to have such a gift. Extremely rare.

Megatron, though not entirely happy about this plan, was keener on implementing it now, since that particular Seeker's name had appeared on the list.

Of course, none of the four would be forced just tempted and threatened if need be to take up their rightful tasks and they would be offered better rations and protection, treated like gods. And they would choose whoever they wanted.

Well, three of them would. Soundwave had a feeling that Megatron would propose such a strong argument about why he should be with the Seeker that the poor mech wouldn't be able to refuse due to his pride.

Megatron put down the datapad, clasped his servos behind his back and paced for a moment, not once glancing at Soundwave.

"Shockwave will send over Knockout with the next shipment of energon." He said at last. "I want Dreadwing and Blackout brought to my quarters immediately for debriefing."

Soundwave nodded, clipped his peds together and left the room in one fluid motion.

The doors hissed shut, leaving Megatron alone to think. Even though he did have some morals this had to be done to secure their future. With the only source of new sparks gone they would have to revert to much older methods.

Decepticons were proud beings, not many would submit to this if they were the ones chosen but if they were truly loyal to their cause then there should be no complaints

Minutes went by as Megatron pondered on how best to approach the two, lucky, unlucky mechs as Soundwave sent him a ping and notified him that both were on their way. At least these two would be easier then the seeker, whom he would notify in private and in his own time.

Dreadwing arrived first. The bulky blue flier fell to one knee and addressed his lord straight away. The warrior rose when given permission and stood at ease while they waited for the other mech to arrive.

Megatron took time to study the blue mech. He was prideful, evident in his stance, helm held high and shoulders back. He was confident, loyal. He would agree to Megatron's orders, but finding someone for him would be difficult. Dreadwing would have to have respect for them, and they for him otherwise it wouldn't work.

Blackout was skitterish. He stuttered a greeting and unsteadily dropped to one knee. The young crew mech looked frail compared to the bulky warrior beside him. He would only obey Megatron due to fear of reprisal and punishment. He would have to make it clear that though it was expected of both of them they would not be forced.

"Welcome Dreadwing, Blackout." He began, "As you are aware you have both been sent to Hook for a check up, a check up which revealed something quite surprising."

Dreadwing looked intrigued but Blackout shivered and his vents gave a small hiccup.

Attention drawn to the smaller mech Megatron asked "Blackout, you already know what I am going to say?"

The little mech sighed and looked down. "Yes Sir. I will do as you ask of me."

Dreadwing looked confused and glanced at his leader. "Sir?"

"You are both carriers."

He let that sink in for the blue mech as he studied both of their reactions. Blackout just stared at the floor.

"You are aware of our current situation, our declining numbers, the loss of the Well."

Dreadwing shifted on his peds, the first ever sign of unease the warrior had ever shown in front of Megatron.

"You will not be forced, but it is expected of you to help your race as well as the Deceptions. No one will be informed of your unique gift, only you two have the power to do that. You may choose whoever you want as long as they also agree. You will be given new quarters, separate of course, with private wash racks and energon dispensers. You will be exempt from combat and work for the foreseeable future till you get to grips with this news."

Dreadwing nodded once, uncertainty on his faceplates. Blackout looked up for the first time.

"We won't be forced Sir?"

"No, and anyone who dares touch you will be severely punished. That is why no one is to be informed unless you yourself have chosen him. I have never allowed rape within my ranks and I will not allow it now!" He couldn't help his lip plates curling up in disgust as he spoke.

"Lord Megatron?"

"Yes Dreadwing?"

The big mech shifted on his peds. "We do not have facilities to raise sparklings, Sir. We may be creating a problem rather then a solution. "

"Very true, Dreadwing, and that is why we have set up a secret base on a medium sized island off the cost of one of the major land masses. It is unpopulated and protected by signal dampeners and top notch scanners. There is an underground living space as well in case someone wanders too close though Soundwave has set up a special block in all human satellites that may scan the area, all they will see is an empty island. It is where at least one of you will stay at any one time to mind the sparklings."

"Sir?"

Megatron glanced down at the small black mech.

"Are we the only ones?"

The warlord considered the question and decided to answer truthfully. "No. There are two more. A mech named Knockout who is one of Shockwave's scientists and a Seeker."

Both their helms snapped up, expectant of a name.

"Starscream is also one of you."

XxXxXxX

Well, at least it didn't explode, he thought grimly as he watched his smoking prototype with annoyance.

Damn Skywarp to Pit.

He had worked months on the sizzling weapon. A loud popping noise signalled the complete destruction as the barrel rolled off the table and onto the floor with a loud clank.

Starscream sighed loudly as the culprit turned slowly on his heel with bowed shoulders to look at his Trine mate.

"How many times," Starscream began slowly, "have I told you not to warp unannounced into my lab!"

Skywarp cringed as his leader's voice increased in frequency till it became an audio splitting screech. "I just wanted to tell you that I just….well," He shrugged. "I kinda forgot why I came here…" He finished as he mock-scratched his helm.

Starscream spluttered. "So you are telling me, that my project, that has taken up so much of my time, lies in ruins because you had done something so utterly pointless that you can't even remember?!"

Skywarp had the sense to pause and look ashamed. "Yes" He muttered quietly, wings drooping.

The tri-coloured mech hissed through his vents, wings rising up his back. "Get. Out."

"I also came to tell you something too!"

An optic twitched in frustration as Starscream unsheathed his deadly claws, flexing them in the light.

"No!" Skywarp spoke quickly. "You remember the red guy? You know? From Cybertron?"

Starscream clenched his jaw. "Can you be any less specific? I don't really care about Ironhide or that minibrat Cliffjumper."

Skywarp grimaced. "That little guy is scary."

"Focus!"

"Oh yeah! Knocker? Knock…out? Knockout?"

That made the SIC of the Decepticons pause, facial plates falling into a confused expression.

"Knockout? But… I thought he was deactivated?" He glared at the purple mech. "Are you sure you heard something about him?"

Skywarp nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. I would never forget him, you never stopped talking about him. And he was gorgeous. He knew how to keep his finish glossy without looking like a common pleasure bot."

Starscream ignored the last comment, excited at the prospect that his long time friend may still be alive. "What exactly did you hear?"

"He has been workin' for Ole Shocky on Cybertron for years but Megs wants him for some reason so he is coming here."

Starscream couldn't believe it. Could it be true? That the one mech you ever cared about him, understood him was truly alive and coming to the Nemesis?

He rushed forward, grabbed his Trine mate by his shoulders, claws still out, and shook him. "When?"

XxXxXxX

At that very moment, the mech in question had already arrived at The Nemesis and was waiting inside Megatron's quarters to be briefed.

Knockout smirked at the stunning being staring back at him from the glass of Megatron's large window. He really did look good.

Some sort of earth creature floated by distracting him by its bulky, dull form and its beady, lifeless black eyes and those horrid rows of white teeth. How could a planet with such ugly creatures survive for as long as it did?

Well, it didn't have as much ugly creatures anymore. Knockout smiled as he remembered just who was on this planet apart from his glorious self.

Hopefully his favourite mech, besides himself, still remembered him and they could start where they left off. That was his job now after all.

He could still see those perfect white wings, flaring red optics full of passion and those thighs. Oh his thighs and how they quivered.

The sound of a door opening tore him from his dreams and he stood to attention as Megatron stalked around him, optics scanning over his frame. He couldn't help but smirk, not even the Mighty Megatron could resist.

"Knockout." The gravely voice sent a shiver down Knockout's spinal strut. "Welcome to Earth."

The red mech bowed "Thank you, my Lord."

The larger mech turned to his desk and sat down. "Shockwave has informed you of your… unique abilities?"

"Oh yes my Lord." Knockout replied. "He made sure I had all the facts as to not waste your time, my Lord."

Was he aft kissing too much?

Megatron smirked, nope, he still had it. "Good. Shockwave has always been loyal, I hope you have learned well from him. Have you given any thought to whom you wish to choose?"

A smirk graced his lip plates without his consent. "Yes my lord, I believe I have but I have yet to approach him."

The Warlord nodded. "Nothing is to be done just yet, we have to finalise a few things as I have told most of your companions."

The silver mech slipped a hand under his desk and pulled out a data pad and held it out. "This contains everything you need to know about The Nemesis and the Programme. I suggest you go to your quarters and get yourself introduced to the troops."

"Sir, may I ask one question?" He asked nervously.

"Proceed."

"Am I to be fighting? When I'm not otherwise preoccupied that is?"

"No, dismissed."

Knockout bowed with a sense of relief, couldn't risk getting his finish ruined.

He waltzed out of his leader's quarters and subspaced the datapad. He would revise it later.

He had memorised a map of the Nemesis before coming so he knew where he was going as he strutted down the corridor and took a turn to his left. Starscream's lab was up ahead, and knowing that seeker like he did, that is where his beauty had to be.

XxXxXxX

"What's wrong Blackie? Megs beat you about or something?"

Some of the other mechs sniggered.

"Nah!" One of them sneered. "Little Blackie ain't important enough to even warrant a beating."

Barricade snarled and turned on the mech that had spoke, flaring out his armour. "At least Megatron knows of his existence, can you say as much?"

The smaller rusty coloured mech that had spoken shook his helm and backed away grumbling.

No one took on Barricade. He was the biggest mech in the Crew. Strongest too. Many of the soldiers even recognised his pure strength and brute force and stayed clear of him, and by default, Blackout.

The little mech mumbled a thanks to his larger friend and settled down to restart his work fixing damaged wiring. He heard Barricade huff with satisfaction as the crowd of other Crew members wilted away to their posts.

The large, black and silver mech settled beside him, the lights catching his bright blue decal as his optics flickered to the smaller mech.

"You alright?" He asked with his deep, hoarse voice.

Blackout nodded. "They know."

Red optics widened in both shock and worry. "What does that mean for you? They ain't gonna do anything?"

Blackout looked up. "No. They expect me to utilise it but they said that I won't be forced into anything." He paused, reaching his servo out to rest on the other mech's knee. "You'll be pleased to know that I can choose whoever I want."

Barricade's frame instantly relaxed. "Thank Primus! I would hate to be executed for killing another mech in this army." He rested his own servo over Blackout's. "Of course, I wouldn't kill the mech if you were happy enough, but I would have to beat him up on occasion. You know, just to let him know that you will always be mine."

The smaller black and white mech shook his helm. "You know I wouldn't be happy with anyone other than you."

The bigger mech lifted him up into his lap and hugged him tight, growling a possessive "mine" into Blackout's neck cables.

"If it wasn't for this war…" Blackout started, only to be silenced by a deep kiss.

"No," Barricade mumbled. "I know."

Blackout felt a flare of guilt, like he did every time they came close to mentioning bonding. It was he who would not allow it. Barricade was a strong mech and could look after himself. But Blackout was weak and small. If they bonded, Blackout would be their weakness and if he died, he would drag his mate with him and he couldn't allow that.

He was lucky Barricade never forced the matter.

"I have been given new quarters, up on the higher levels." He said, distracting himself from his thoughts. "I'm to move up now." He flicked his gaze to meet his lover's "Wanna join me?"

Barricade didn't need to be asked twice

XxXxXxX

Skywarp knew he wasn't very bright, at least, not when it came to academics or tactics or even social rights and wrongs. His speciality was his imagination and his creative mind. His pranks were pieces of exquisite artwork that many mech both feared and admired, he even had a recording of the Autobot twins praising his work.

However, while standing in the middle of Starscream's lab, he realised two things, two equally clever things.

He could stay and film this very hot, passionate reunion between two past lovers and sell it off to any mech who had energon to buy it with or, he could save his wings from being torn to pieces by a possessive Starscream if said mech noticed him standing there drooling as he watched them claim every inch of the other's body.

They were a hot couple though.

Very hot.

Was that a crotch plate opening?

"SKYWARP!"

Starscream was glaring at him as Knockout wrapped his mouth around grey neck cables and made slurping noises as he suckled.

"Can't I just sit in a corner?" Skywarp pleaded as he felt his spike start to press on the inside of his cover. "I promise I'll be quiet!"

Starscream growled and moved towards him, causing Knockout to slip as his leg had been wrapped tightly around the Seeker's.

"Get out!" It was Knockout who had snarled at him, crimson optics narrowing at him as he tilted Starscream's chin back to face him. "He's mine tonight Warpy."

Oh yeah, now he remembered why he wasn't happy about the red grounder returning, he viewed himself to be a god and he always took Starscream away.

Skywarp pouted. "How much are you charging this time grounder?"

Knockout's optics widened in disbelief while Starscream growled at his Trine mate in pure fury.

Maybe he had stepped over a line. Not that he felt bad about it.

He stuck out his glossia in a last childish insult and disappeared with a pop.

Starscream glared at the empty space, rage evaporating as the form in his arms stiffened.

Knockout had replaced his shocked expression with a tight, closed off look. He still held the seeker, clutched him harder but his passion was gone, the heat slowly rolling off his form getting cooler.

"Ignore him. He is an idiot." Starscream grunted, letting the red mech go as he moved across his lab to get an abandoned energon cube. He took a long gulp and then handed it over to the grounder who refused with a shake of his helm.

"He still hates me then." Knockout grumbled. "I was kinda hoping that he would forget, or at least get the point."

Starscream was tempted to sneer but held in the urge, if this was any other mech, they would have been laughed at.

Knockout had once been a pleasure bot. He never spoke much about those times, not that Starscream particularly wanted to hear them, but it was clear that they had not been good for the mech. His optics would glaze over with any mention of that time from his past and he would close up and become moody for hours on end.

Starscream knew what would cheer him up but he really was not in the mood to clean and buff the grounder, mainly because he hadn't and wouldn't get the same treatment. Thundercracker would help clear gunk stuck on his back and between his wing joints but there was no sensation to it. He felt bitter for times that had gone by.

Knockout walked a few steps.

"I guess he is kinda right though."

Starscream snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a carrier." He replied in a quiet voice.

Starscream was surprised. Carriers were rare, even during the golden age, and they were treated like gods. Getting pampered and worshipped was right up Knockout's list of desires but the mech made it sound like he wasn't happy.

Then again, Starscream thought, he wouldn't like to be used as a sparkling factory either. The pain is supposed to horrendous, and that's not even talking about the emergence.

He watched his friend. "And?"

Knockout cocked an optic ridge. "Decepticon carriers are being asked to utilise their 'unique abilities' for the good of the cause." He stepped closer to the seeker, staring right into his optics. "It's not that I ain't happy, I have always wanted a sparklet to mould into my image, but I don't like fighting, and explosions and ruined finishes. Good thing is, I can choose whoever I want as long as it ain't another carrier."

Starscream frowned, he had a horrible feeling he knew where this was going. He unwillingly took a step back, away from Knockout.

Knockout paused, hurt flashing over his features. "You don't want to." He stated as a fact rather than a question.

Starscream felt his systems speed up, from what he was unsure. "I can't, Knockout. I… don't like sparklings. You know this!"

Knockout nodded. "Yes, but they were other mech's kids. Surely you want your own?"

Starscream had thought about it once but had banished the idea ever since. If he was honest with himself, he was scared of them. All seekers were sparked with protective sparkling protocols. He hated that something so small and weak could have such a hold over him. Whenever around sparklings, he never got to enjoy playing or interacting with them, he spent all of the time fighting his programming to not pick them up and coo and chirp and squeak.

He clenched his jaw. "No. I have never wanted sparklings Knockout. I'm sorry."

Knockout looked like he was about to argue but decided against it, instead he took the cube in Starscream's servo and finished it off. A glint Starscream recognised too well appeared in his optics.

"Wanna help me break in my new quarters anyway?"

Starscream smirked. "Of course."

He grabbed Starscream's chin and brought their mouths together for a deep, wet kiss before he broke away and made his way to the door.

"And then you can tell me who I should consider to sire this sparklet because you are still gonna be it's tutor whether you like it or not."

"Knockout!"

"My little sparklet is only gonna get the best, and the best looking."

That nullified Starscream's annoyance just enough to encourage him to follow a swaying red aft.

XxXxXxX

The tan, white and black frame of his brother greeted him as he emerged into their shared quarters. They may not have been split-spark twins, but twins they were, and his brother had picked up on his inner turmoil it seemed.

"Dreadwing." Skyquake greeted with a small incline of his helm. "Brother, why are you so suddenly troubled?"

Dreadwing wondered if he wanted to tell his brother. It wasn't that he didn't trust him, they were as close as siblings ever got, it was more that, for the first time he could remember, he was unsure about himself.

Megatron had assured him that he would still be a warrior but he would not be fighting while bearing. After the sparkling was to be born, however, is where the details get a bit vague. He got the feeling that even Megatron was unsure of what to do with the carriers once they had fulfilled their duty and produced a sparkling.

Skyquake’s yellow-orange optics followed him across the room as he settled onto his berth to think. His bulky shoulders rolling, a habit of his, as he settled back against the wall to observe his younger brother.

Dreadwing looked back at him, fiddling with his servos. There was that to consider too, he remembered as he ran his gaze over his brother, taking in the elegant curves of a flier and the bulk and strength of a grounder. They were fliers, but they weren't Seeker's. They were an abomination in seeker terms.

Half Seeker, half grounder.

Their sire had been a large built grounder who had worked in the mines with Megatron in his youth. Their carrier had been an agile and high ranking Seeker. Their birth had killed their carrier, who had then taken their sire with him. They had been left, abandoned by their seeker family. None of their sire's family ever came forward to claim then. It had been Megatron who had taken them in. He didn't raise them, no, but he watched out for them, paid for them to be educated and trained. He let them watch his gladiator fights in the pits and celebrate each victory with him.

Then Starscream and his Seeker brethren had appeared.

They were ridiculed day in and out by the smaller pure coded seekers and repeatedly ordered not to lay a finger on them.

So long into the war and things had calmed down but the seekers took every opportunity they could to berate and humiliate the brothers. They were a favourite target for Skywarp's pranks and the following fame after the purple mech had shown the entire army.

He couldn't help but smirk. Starscream. A Carrier. They were no doubt going to be spending more time together now. Who would the glorious Air Commander pick to have such an honour as to spark him?

"I'm a carrier." He said eventually.

An optic ridge rose ever so slightly. "We always knew that was a possibility. Carriers are known to spark more carriers."

Dreadwing grumbled in response.

Skyquake growled, optics narrowing. "What's the catch?"

"As, not only a Decepticon warrior, but now a Decepticon Carrier, I am to fulfil my duty and produce a sparkling." Dreadwing spoke slowly, calmly, as his brother's wings quivered in anger. "Don't worry. I am not to be forced into anything. You know how Megatron feels about rapists. I get to choose who is to sire my child and I get to choose when I will have one. Our quarters have been upgraded as well."

The earthy coloured mech pondered for a moment. "It's about time we were moved. This space is way too cramped for us with our bulk and wings."

Dreadwing smirked, relieved at his brother's acceptance.

"Any idea on who you plan to let spark you up or am I jumping the gun here?"

The blue mech sighed loudly. "I have never had to think about such a thing before. I have no idea."

The other mech laughed loudly. "This should be interesting, you hate using your valve, Primus, you have never even overloaded from your valve!"

Dreadwing paused, relief washing away with a chill that ran down his spinal strut. Oh. He would have to use his valve. Let another mech spike him.

Skyquake realised his mistake too late and sat up, optics worried. "M'sorry. I sometimes forget about that… you know… I forget about how you don't like anything in your valve."

'Didn't like' was putting it softly. They both knew that. How could he have forgotten about that one small detail?

He had gone to medics before, under strict instruction from his brother, but even they had seemed confused and were unable to help. He should have said that he… No. He couldn't just tell Megatron of all mechs that he couldn't get aroused in his valve, that he couldn't produce lube.

He remembered the first time he had tried. It had hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Stinging, tearing, ripping. He couldn't walk for days afterward.

And the humiliation.

At the first flare of panic and pain his brother had barged in and had torn his partner off him, slamming the mech against the wall with enough force to shatter his back armour.

Dreadwing had liked that mech, but he never came back after getting out of the medical bay.

"Hey." Skyquake spoke. "We'll think of something. We always do."

Dreadwing could only nod as he felt his spark tighten.

XxXxXxX

As he paced, he wondered just how he was to ensnare his second into picking him as the sire for his sparkling.

Soundwave had not been at all shocked at his declaration that Starscream was to be his. The blue mech had made a sort of an “I knew it” tilt with his helm before letting a long sigh out of his vents, frame relaxing ever so slightly, but no action was in disapproval. If anything Soundwave had even tried to promote a relationship between Leader and Second. 

Being one of Megatron’s oldest and closest friends he knew quite a bit about the Warlord. Megatron had even been privy to the tape deck’s more mischievous side. One thing was for certain; his cassettes did not pick up their skills and thirst for pranks from the ground.

Soundwave, of course, knew about his leader’s divided emotions regarding the Tri coloured Seeker. Had even tried to help him court the jet. To no avail.

Starscream had caught his optic from the first time he had ever seen the brightly coloured mech. His beauty and confidence was what attracted everyone to the mech but what caught Megatron was the burning fire of passion, the untameable wildness in his ruby optics and daring smirk.

Megatron had wanted to tame him, own him.

The fact that the Seeker was always trying to kill him just made the Seeker more desirable. It was as if the Seeker was fighting back against being tamed and it drove Megatron wild, and mad if his attempts to kill had painful consequences.

And Megatron had a thing for wings.

It infuriated him that Seekers viewed grounders as mindless brutes, that they looked down on them, maybe that was why he also wanted to have the Seeker beneath him, crying out his name while overcome with bliss that had been given to him by Megatron, a mere grounder.

But Megatron was loath to resort to rape.

They were no better than dirt in his optics. Scum.

No. However, he knew a thing or two about Seekers, or Seeker carriers to be more precise.

He knew that they all had dormant submissive coding that would only awaken by what could only be called a courting display and following claim of the carrier in question.

Now a new plan of attack could be made on the back of this new development.

Megatron knew he had to somehow awaken that coding without alerting the Seeker, or Seekers, to his plans. Seeker carriers were so rare that he might get away with it on the basis that the other Seekers wouldn't know nor recognise what was happening and so would not interfere.

It was strange how it had not activated already considering the amount of times Megatron had shown off his strength in front of Starscream. He would have to consult Soundwave, get him to delve into some research.

Of course, by research, he meant mind reading. Soundwave gave him a short glance and Megatron could almost imagine the disapproving scowl underneath the mask. Soundwave was a traditional type of mech, he never took shortcuts… with anything. Then there was the small fact Soundwave hated Seeker minds.

He would do some research himself, if he could find material on Seekers that was not in the Vosian dialect. Maybe look up files from grounder-Seeker bondings outside of Vos, although there would be few.

He could remember how his long ago friend had accomplished it, won the spark of a stunning Seeker named Highwinds. He had saved the Seeker from a gang who were out to kill him.

Megatron had already done that and nothing, not even a thank you. Well… it was Starscream he supposed, you would get blood out of a rock quicker than appreciation or acknowledgement of assistance.

No, he mused, it was something else that would set the ball rolling. He paused his pacing, rubbing his chin in thought. Gifts perhaps? Starscream loved getting his ego stroked, but would that also make the Seeker insufferable? One thing was for sure, he was going to have to put some distance between Starscream and his Trine mates.

An incoming ping from Soundwave drew his attention back to his office. Soundwave had his helm bowed, most likely in thought

“Soundwave?”

"Knockout: has chosen sire."

Megatron nodded to himself. "Yes, he said he had an idea of who to pick. Who is the lucky mech?"

"Starscream."

Megatron felt his energon boil. Maybe he should have told the seeker. How did Knockout even know Starscream?

"Soundwave, you are to disturb them immediately, tell Starscream he is to come to my quarters. And tell Knockout that Starscream is out of bounds."

"Affirmative." The blue mech dipped into a bow with a somewhat amused air before leaving Megatron to his new dilemma, and gathering annoyance.

The large silver mech growled. Starscream was known for his beauty and his lack of interfacing, even his Trine never got much, but yet here he was, going off with a small red grounder?

Knockout was a coward, how could Starscream even look at the small mech?

And their egos? How did they not implode when in close proximity?

He sat on his desk, servos curling. Yes Knockout was good looking, if not a bit slutty, but the mech had nothing. He was such a low rank in the army. If it weren't for his medical skills he would be useless.

Knockout was also quite clearly ground bound.

There was a ping from his door.

He looked over, scowl set in place, as he straightened and sent an answering ping.

Starscream blew in like a storm, heat rolling of his frame and optics bright with fury and unsated desire.

"What, prey tell, does the mighty Megatron want now?"


	3. Moving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not A Request
> 
> Chapter 2: Moving In
> 
> Verse: G1 with hints of Prime and Movieverse
> 
> Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, sexual references, m/m
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 1,616
> 
> Total Word Count: 7,891
> 
> Beta Reader: RevyCaitEll (FF.net)
> 
> AN: Sorry for the long wait on this one guys and yes, it is a very short chapter, but don't worry! Fun times ahead!
> 
> Edited 7/04/16

Did this always happen on the Nemesis?

Knockout sat on his new lounger, staring blankly at the mech who had just interrupted a glorious reunion between old friends.

He could have been angry but Starscream had been pissed off enough for both of them. What did he say this mech was called? Oh Soundwave! Expert in communications and head of special Ops…

“So… “ Knockout started as the silence stretched. “You gonna leave?”

His circuits were sizzling and he needed a release and he sure as pit did not need help from this boring, clunky mech.

The visor flashed once in response before the mech turned on his heel and disappeared through the door. 

“Well now,” Knockout sneered, insulted that the mech showed no interest in staying, despite the fact the red mech would never let him lay a servo on his pristine plating. 

He signalled his door closed and looked about him. His stuff had yet to be brought up to his quarters and the room lacked any personality. It was spacious, clean. Very little furnishings but he planned on changing that. 

The main living area he approved of. He had yet to go near the recharge quarters

He cocked an optic ridge at the entrance to the wash rack.

“Hmmm, Sorry Scree, but I think I shall investigate my personal heaven without ya.”

And he proceeded to do just that.

XxXxX

Blackout jumped to the side as Soundwave floated past in silence, not even the whir of a vent. How could a mech that size be so quiet he wondered, watching the blue mech from the corner of his downturned optic.

Barricade nodded a respectful greeting to their superior and gave his smaller companion a questioning look

Blackout shrugged.

The larger mech grunted. “You don’t think someone….chose him?”

Blackout’s response was to widen his optics. “Oh… That… ew!”

Barricade chuckled, deep voice filling the little mech with warmth. “Come on, let's see these new quarters.”

Blackout smiled and skipped down the hall, scanners searching for his unique door code that had been granted to him by Megatron. His scanners pinged a location and he stopped outside one of the doors.

It was blank. No designation. No rank markings. Clean. Fresh. Safe. There would be no more fear at night, no one to torment him. They were his quarters. He looked up at his lover. 

Their quarters.

No more sneaking around the barracks, trying to hide their relationship, trying to have privacy.

He sent the command to open the door.

He couldn’t help the delighted smile from splitting his faceplate. 

“It’s so… big!” He exclaimed, taking a step forward. The main room was bigger than the one he has shared with twenty other mechs. 

Barricade hummed an agreement, ruby optics giving the room a once over.

Only to flash and turn toward the corridor where two large winged mechs stalked towards them. Blackout peeked around Barricade and instantly recognised Dreadwing. He gave a polite nod to the large blue mech who returned it with a slight incline of his helm and a flick of wings. 

The pair went by them and entered that quarters just opposite. Barricade cocked an optic ridge in question.

“Neighbours?”

Blackout nodded. “It would appear so.” He answered quietly, processors whirring. Had Dreadwing looked...uncomfortable? The little mech shook his helm, took Barricade's servo in his and led his lover into their new quarters.

XxXxX

If looks could kill Megatron would be a burning pile of scrap right about then.

One hand cocked on his hip, the other hung loosely from his shoulder. It was somewhat… suggestive.

“Seriously?”

Megatron growled in warning at him. “Starscream.”

Starscream shook his helm, processors too hot to fully interpret the threat. “No! Don’t! I’ll be right on it Mighty Megatron! Not like I have my own private life to deal with when I am off duty!” Starscream hissed, wings rising in threat on his back. “Not that you care about your soldiers’ well being.”

The Seeker scoffed and tapped his heel in annoyance. His fans howled loudly evidence of his flustered state.

Megatron felt the anger rising in him, the undeniable urge to hurt. “I honestly don’t care about what my mechs do in their spare time, except when it interrupts with my plans.”

Starscream cackled. “Your plans? You mean the whole breeding programme you have got going? Please!” He scoffed. “If anything I was helping.” A coy smirk was sent his way, wing flicking with smugness. “Or are you just jealous that I was gonna get some and you weren’t?”

Megatron’s turn to scoff. “Shut up you waste of space!” His fusion cannon was onlined and aimed out of habit. “Starscream, Knockout and the others are out of bounds to you!”

Starscream made some sort of face that he couldn’t decipher quick enough before it was gone and replaced by a familiar sneer.

“Knockout said he was free to choose his partner. He chose me!” Red optics flared with pride, the dangerous sort of pride that turned Starscream into a deadly little back stabber.

Megatron reacted on instinct. Digits wrapped around a slender charcoal throat. “Careful Seeker. My patience grows thin.”

Starscream’s fans were still expelling hot air and his field was flaring with frustration. Megatron was focussed enough to keep his own in check as he studied those red optics, those dark lips.

Starscream could never stop him. He could just take what he wanted.

He growled and threw the mech away from him. “Get out!”

The Seeker scampered to obey and was out the door without comment.

The Warlord rubbed his forehelm. Only Starscream could make him feel like this. Feel out of control, like his emotions were rulling his actions instead of his processors. He sank down into his chair with a huff from his vents.

Maybe it was a good thing he didn’t tell Starscream about his ability. Yes, he nodded to himself. He would wait, initiate a courting ritual, somehow, and claim Starscream as his before the Seeker ever found out about his usefulness. Hopefully it would be less of a fight that way.

XxXxX

His circuits burned with humiliation and the desire that still hung in his systems from his reunion with Knockout. 

His fist impacted the wall, scratching his digits and leaving a dent in the smooth metal. His vents howled and his optics flared.

Megatron had interrupted his rendezvous to inform him of his new assignment that he had to start right away when he could have done it over com. link or have just given it to some useless underling. He grit his denta. How dare Megatron insult him so!

He was torn from his furious fog by a gentle hand on his wing joint. Only one mech would dare touch him there.

The tension bled from him. “Thundercracker.”

An engine hummed in response and the blue mech pulled away and started walking. Starscream looked at him and with a sigh he followed.

When they arrived at his quarters Starscream opened the door then waved his trine mate in.  
Starscream would never admit it to anybody, not even to Thundercracker himself, just how much he valued the blue mech’s calm presence in times where he was about to do something stupid.

Well rehearsed in such matters the older Seeker got a cube of energon from Starscream’s stash and encouraged the younger mech to sit down, placing the cube in his servos. Starscream couldn’t help but notice that the blue mech was tense, too tense.

“TC?” He asked softly.

Worried optics looked back at him and he felt a flash of annoyance. He trusted Thundercracker, let him in more than anyone else, but he did not need his mollycoddling.

The blue mech fidgeted. “What did Megatron want?”

Starscream frowned. normally Thundercracker didn’t ask about the details, just helped with the aftermath. “Why?”

Something in his expression or reply must have revealed something to the blue mech because his wings sagged in relief. “Nevermind. I just thought… he had done something out of the ordinary.”

Starscream laughed. “TC, it’s Megatron, he never does ‘ordinary’.”

The blue mech shrugged. “I guess you’re right.” He then placed a hand on Starscream’s wing and moved behind him, digits moving in smooth circles over his plating.

The smaller mech was thinking about inquiring further. Thundercracker never usually became so worried but the servos working out the kinks in his back and wing soon had him slumping, optics dulling in relaxation. 

He rarely showed such weakness and never in front of anyone but Thundercracker. The blue mech was far older than him, older than Skywarp, and he looked out for the younger mechs like a guardian but he never stepped across Starscream’s boundaries. The tri-coloured Seeker could respect that. 

He would never say that he loved Thundercracker, but he certainly felt an attachment.

The blue mech’s field was held close around him and was stubbornly unreadable. Starscream reached out with his own gently rubbing over the mech’s field, asking to be let in.

The blue mech hesitated.

Starscream whipped round in his chair, optics hard.

Thundercracker sighed. “I’m sorry. I am a little stressed. Skywarp’s antics as usual.”

Starscream relaxed his frame but he didn’t quite believe the mech. “Dare I ask?”

The blue mech smiled, obviously relieved that Starscream hadn’t pushed the subject. “No, but I think you should let me continue to remove some of that tension in your wings. You’ll fly better.”

Thundercracker knew how to butter him up. Still suspicious, Starscream let the mech return to his wings and let himself get lost in the comforting administrations but not before logging away his concern to be reviewed later.


	4. Of Drugs and Seekers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Not A Request
> 
> Chapter 3: Of Drugs and Seekers
> 
> Verse: G1 with hints of Prime and Movieverse
> 
> Summary: Megatron is forced into action as population declines at a steady rate with no method of re-population... except one.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg, sexual references, m/m
> 
> Chapter Word Count: 2,340
> 
> Total Word Count: 10,231
> 
> Beta Reader: RevyCaitEll (FF.net)
> 
> AN: Thanks for staying this story! It has come to my attention that chapters previous had some errors and mistakes. I have taken the time to go back over them and repair their structure so they better fit with the story.

Soundwave was loyal, Soundwave done his job. He never complained, never questioned. He would complete his task with absolute diligence and success. He never spoke without reason, didn’t scramble for his approval and sole attention.

He just was. He just served. 

Not that Soundwave had to compete with his fellow officers, he was far superior in that regard and had Megatron’s full trust.

Until Megatron had reread the data pad his TIC had just handed him.

Did Soundwave seriously think this would work?

His reaction caused the blue mech to take a very wise step back.

“Process: Not to Megatron’s liking. However: result it is what Megatron wanted.”

Soundwave could say that again.

The blue mech then pulled the large, wrapped up package he had brought with him before the Warlord.

“Stress reliever.” He stated, as if that explained everything.

Megatron scanned down the list again. “How the frag am I supposed to do all this?” he waved the data pad in the air. “Why can’t it just be one thing? Something simple?” Even as the words fell from his mouth, his processor helpfully reminded him that Starscream had never been simple in all his function.

“Suggestion: take it one step at a time.”

Megatron deadpanned. “Soundwave, this is impossible.”

Soundwave actually scoffed, scoffed! “Megatron: not fit for the challenge. Not worthy of being Starscream’s mate.”

The large silver mech felt his audios reset. “What did you just say?”

Soundwave stood straighter and retracted his visor and mask. Megatron had seen it before but only when Soundwave was truly serious with trying to convey a point. 

His ruby optics gleamed with challenge, lip plates pulled into a smirk. “If you think you can’t handle the challenge of taming the Seeker then I wouldn’t mind doing so myself.”  
His powerful engine roared but Soundwave didn’t flinch. “Nothing defeats me! Especially not a spoilt little Seeker brat!” 

Soundwave moved into a fighting stance. “Are you sure?” An optic ridge raised in taunting.

Megatron hissed at him and took up his own stance. “Starscream is mine!”

They clashed.

It was a good thing that his quarters were soundproof as they threw each other against the wall, onto furniture and toppled to the floor. Soundwave landed a solid punch to his helm and he growled, striking out and grabbing the mech by his throat.

Megatron froze, stunned. He and Soundwave had sparred before but never without the intention to hurt each other.

It was all Starscream’s fault.

Soundwave knew he couldn’t back down from a challenge!

And then Soundwave smirked, optic ridge raised with amusement. A chuckle vibrated through the mech pinned beneath him. Then the Warlord understood.

“I hate you.” He hissed. Realising his TIC had played him, yet he couldn’t find it in him to be angry. 

Soundwave only laughed harder.

XxXxX

Soundwave sat on the med berth, totally relaxed as Hook fixed his bruised and strained neck cables. Even with a mask and visor the medic was pretty sure the mech before him was staring at a scowling Megatron with a smugness that Hook never knew existed.

Couple that with the fact Megatron only scowled harder and wouldn’t look at the blue tape deck.

Hook felt very afraid in that moment.

“Status on Seeker Starscream’s condition?” The monotone voice suddenly filled his awareness and he jumped.

“Eh... “ He replied dumbly, aware of a very hot gaze in their… no in Soundwave’s direction. The blue mech wasn’t bothered by it at all. “If you mean for the programme, then I would advise against it.”

Megatron’s vents spluttered. “What?”

The confused medic looked over to his leader. “Starscream has experienced some… serious damage. His body would not support the creation of a sparkling at this time.” He stated carefully.

Megatron’s optics flared in rage, before the glow began to fade away into curiosity.

“Query: what would it take to get Starscream to full operational status?”

Hook suddenly felt like his was being… used as Soundwave’s visor never strayed from Megatron.

“Well, I would, as a medic, suggest he be taken off active duty, given better rations with supplements to aid in his self repair and material stores. He needs time for his systems to fully repair and he will repair faster without the added stress of his workload. I am aware of the fact that we are at war however, so I suggest trying to keep him out of the direct firing line for as long as possible to avoid any unnecessary injuries, implement the aforementioned supplements and perhaps allowing him more down time.”

The silver mech scowled again, glare fixated on Soundwave who crossed his arms….smugly?

Had Hook missed something?

Apparently he had as Megatron suddenly threw his arms up in the air and stomped from the room.

The medic looked to Soundwave.

The blue mech shrugged. “Soundwave: just pointing Megatron in the right direction.”

Hook narrowed his optics. No way. There was no way!

He stared back at the door megatron had left through and pointed. “He wants…?” Wide red optics turned back to the Communications Officer.

Soundwave nodded.

Wide optics stretched wider. “He’s gonna court..?”

Another nod.

Well frag!

Hook sighed through his vents, shook his head and returned to work.

“Did you just use me to get some sort of point across?”

Soundwave didn’t answer.

XxXxX

Starscream stretched out on the new couch that he and Knockout had yet to break in and sighed. With his helm thrown over the back of the couch his vision scanned over the ceiling taking in a small crack and following it as it disappeared into a corner.

“He is up to something.” He said. “I just know he is.”

Knockout was going through his medical tools, making sure all had made the journey from Cybertron. He flicked his wrist to point a spanner in the Seeker’s direction. “You seriously just gonna sit there and sulk?”

Black faceplates creased into a scowl. “If I so wish then I so fragging will.”

Knockout scoffed. “You haven’t changed a bit.” He returned to cleaning the tool, optics shining. “Besides, I’d say that that old bag of bolts just doesn’t know what to do with the image of the two hottest mech’s he has ever had the fortune to lay optics on getting under each other’s armour.”

Starscream gave a short snort and took a swig from the small energon cube in his hand, the one Knockout had rather slyly provided him with, really, Starscream should have known better at this point.

Knockout’s optics traveled along the stretched out frame, taking in details that others wouldn’t; like the barely healed and damaged plating, the tender cables, stiff joints. Not even Starscream’s optics were quite as bright as what they had been.

“You guys fight a lot?” He asked casually, even though he knew the answer, every mech, Autobot, Decepticon, knew they did.

Starscream let his helm fall to the side to glare at him. “He is a fool. He will get us all killed one day.” Starscream then let his optics slide shut. “Now he wants to add sparklings to the mix?” He shook his helm. “I may not like the little parasites but war is no place to bring up the next generation. This fighting has to end sometime and introducing new minds to such atrocities will only make it drag on.” His speech was slow and steady, a sign that the drug Knockout had put in the cube was starting to take effect.

The red mech arched an optic ridge and gave a short whistle. “Woah, watch it there Scree, you almost sounded wise!”

The Seeker sat up and stared at him with a frown before flicking his servo dismissively. “Pah, me? Wise is for those old Autobot fools! And their stupid Primes. I am knowledgeable! Smart! My processors are a thing mechs like them could only dream of!”

Knockout rolled his optics, dropped his tools, gently, and sauntered over to straddle the Seeker’s thighs. “Nah, it's more likely this frame of yours that has everyone drooling.” Before Starscream could respond he fastened his mouth plates over dark neck cables.

A servo pushed his shoulder back, red optics met his with an accusing stare. “Knockout!” Starscream growled, optics flashing to the offending cube in his servo.”I thought I told you not to do this ever again! I like to remember what we get up to! Glitch!”

The frame went limp beneath him again as Starscream rubbed his faceplates with a servo.

“That’s not why I did it Scree.” He rubbed his sensitive fingertips over some old damage. “I am worried, about this,” He gestured to more damage.

“It’s nothing serious, just cos-”

“-Metic! Exactly!” Well, not entirely. He had done several scans, Starscream’s systems were stressed. The Seeker was working at roughly 65% functionality. That was what he was really worried about, but the cosmetic stuff was annoying him too, he could fix that along with everything else.

Starscream just sighed. “How strong?”

Knockout hummed. “Not very. Just enough that you won’t be able to get away from me. You’ll be conscious, groggy, but you will remember everything. I was just going to do a thorough scan, some visual observations, take notes. That sorta thing.”

Starscream gave a soft laugh. “We don’t have the resources, Knockout.” He rubbed a lazy line down the red mech’s front. “Not that many care anymore if we are in full working order or not. I can’t remember the last time I booted up to nothing, not a single error.” He looked into Knockout’s shocked optics. “Welcome to Earth. Scrap hole of the Universe.”

Knockout crossed his arms. “Can’t be all that bad… I’m here now ain’t I?”

Starscream rolled his optics. “Frag. My processors are so slow!” He grumbled as the action proved too much for his drug addled systems.

The red mech stroked his check. “I am still doing this scan. I want to continue my profession here. I am obviously a God send. Who the frag is calling himself CMO on this wreck?”

A dark optic ridge arched in curiosity, red optics flashing with amusement.

“Hook.”

High pitched cackling filled the room as Knockout nearly hit the floor in shock. 

“That cranky slag is still functioning?!” A red digit poked Starscream’s knee guard harshly when his companion refused to stop laughing. “That ain’t funny Screamer!”

Red flashed and very suddenly Knockout found himself pinned to the floor. He twisted his helm to sneer up at the Seeker that was supposed to have been slowed down a notch or two.

Said mech just glowered down at him. “Do not call me that!” He hissed.

The medic sighed dramatically before relaxing his body in surrender. “Fine!”

Starscream let him up and flopped back down onto the couch, glaring. Knockout filed away that Starscream was still not over that little nickname and got to his peds.

“So Hook,” He sneered. “Scrap. Could this day get any worse? First I am told no sparklings from you, then our rendezvous gets interrupted and now Hook.” He sighed deeply.

Starscream suddenly growled, aggressively, his frame suddenly tensing. His optics dulled, an incoming com., before he glanced at the red mech.

“Knockout… I am gonna kill you one of these days,” He stretched and activated his battle programmes. “Or you may just kill me with your Primus damned drugs!”

The alarms began screeching throughout the Nemesis.

XxXxX

He was unfocused, panicked. 

His patient growled again when he nicked an active wire.

Across from him, on another berth being attended to by Hook, was Starscream.

It’s all my fault!

He had just arrived and already he had caused a mess. Hook was treating Starscream’s battle wounds but he would soon stumble across the relaxant Knockout had slipped into the jet’s systems. 

But who would get into trouble? Would Starscream? Or would the Seeker rat him out? He wasn’t sure which he was more afraid of.

What he was sure of, however, was that Thundercracker was watching him like a hawk. The blue Seeker had been aware of their… activities before they were separated and Knockout was sure Thundercracker knew why their Air Commander had been unable to pull off evasive maneuvers like he normally did.

If Starscream’s safety came into question then it would be the blue mech who would rat him out.

His thoughts were interrupted as a large silver storm struck the medbay.

“What the frag was that?” 

Thankfully Megatron had zeroed in on the Seekers.

Many of the winged mech’s flinched away, including Skywarp, but Thundercracker, ever calm and leveled headed, bowed swiftly. 

“Lord Megatron,” He waited to be allowed to continue. “Starscream was suffering some sort of… malfunction,” Oh frag. He so knew. “as we neared the battle field. He made the judgement call that I act as Air Commander in his stead as he was unable to properly analyse data and distribute instructions. It would also appear that this malfunction,” Knockout felt himself shrink; he was so dead. “Also affected his ability to maneuver in the air.”

Skywarp looked confused but Knockout knew the exact moment the purple Seeker’s processors caught up with Thundercracker’s and he was fixed with a strut chilling glare.

He tried not to let his servos shake.

Then the strangest thing happened.

“What malfunction? Will he be alright?” Megatron went from pissed off gladiator to concerned….something. “Hook?”

Hook, unlike everybody else present in the medbay, took the unexpected response in stride like he knew something they didn’t.

“Malfunction?”  
It was at that moment Soundwave appeared. Hook and the blue mech shared a look before the medic readdressed Megatron.

“I would prefer to discuss this privately lord Megatron.”

A moment of tense silence.

“Very well.”

Knockout may not have been on the Nemesis long but he quickly understood that such behaviour was not normal for the Decepticon Leader judging by all the glitching gazes focused on the scene.

All except one.

Thundercracker had fixed him with a cold glare.

He was so dead.


End file.
